


The Skeleton From My Dreams

by ScruffyLlama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Female Protagonist, Possible Dark Themes, Possible smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Violence, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScruffyLlama/pseuds/ScruffyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You rarely remember your dreams, but when you do, they are in black and white. A new medication on the market fixes this and now your dreams are as vivid and colorful as ever. But there are side effects.</p>
<p>One of those side effects is constantly encountering a walking and talking pun-loving skeleton by the name of Sans who is very sure of his existence. You don't believe him, of course, but for a product of your imagination, he certainly seems real.</p>
<p>But he isn't real. He's just a skeleton from your dreams.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skeleton From My Dreams

His eyes were sockets; hollow depthless pools of black boring into your own frightened eyes. His teeth were twitching upwards into the most sinister smile you had the displeasure of seeing, and the ruins of crumbled brick coated heavily in ash framed his suspiciously casual stance.

“you’re not gonna get away this time, kid. you’re gonna **b u r n i n h e l l** ,” his voice, a low growl, seeped through his closed mouth.

You flinched and stumbled back a few steps, the sound of dust and bones crunching under your feet was deafening in the silence of your surroundings. Scattered around you was the crumbling structures of a town and its deceased inhabitants. He was an iconic symbol of the very thing you were running from, and ironically he was the only one you had seen breathing in ages. When the world went to shit and flooded with walking corpses, nothing was left but a barren wasteland littered with bodies, dust and the remnants of a dead society. The world was cold and dark, and you were alone until now.

“scared?” his head tilted to the side as he closed the short distance you had created. “ **g** **ood**.”

The gun holstered to your thigh was out in a flash and pointing at his skull. “St-sta-ay-” voice croaking from disuse, you cleared your throat and spoke with as much authority as you could muster, “stay back. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want any trouble.”

_I just want a friend._

A bright blue light flared up in his eye socket and before you felt the sickening crack of your back breaking against a wall, you knew that you had said the wrong thing. Your scream came out as a choked gasp as your vision clouded over, too preoccupied to notice your gun missing from your hands.

“you think i’m an idiot? that i’m really gonna fall for your innocent act? you keep crying and apologizing, and then you turn around and kill my brother,” he snarled. His grip tightened around your throat with each word as he continued, “over. and. over. again.”

You clawed at his hand until his grip loosened slightly and stole as much air into your lungs as you could. “Wh-what are you talking about?” you managed to say.

Your ears barely registered the muffled steps nearing you until the jerking movements of decaying limbs entered your peripheral, and before you could react, a gun sounded and the body crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap. The skeleton’s chilling stare never left you, and for a second you thought someone else had shot it down, until his arm fell back to his side with your gun in his hand.

“stop playing dumb! i know what you did. _y_ _ou_ know what you did. don’t try to lie to me,” he seethed, breath heavy and warm against your face.

“But I- I-,” it was getting so hard to speak. So hard to breath. “I don’t know…what I did…I…don’t…know who you are.” He didn’t respond right away, so you took it as your cue to continue. “Please…I’ve been alone…for years…never seen…you…”

It was as if time had stopped when he moved his face away from yours, just enough to see the entirety of your pained face. The world was spinning around you and the edges of your vision had grown dark, but you kept your pleading gaze open and trained on him. Ever so slowly, his tight grip around your airway loosened and the bright flame in his eye was replaced with a dim white dot.

“you’re not Frisk…you’re just another human…” he finally spoke, releasing you altogether and taking several steps back.

You immediately fell to your knees, your chest heaving as choked gasps left your chapped lips. You glanced up at him in your struggle to reorient yourself, and watched as the realization in his eyes morphed into what appeared to be recognition. His body stiffened and his sockets widened into near-perfect circles.

“you’re _her_ ,” his voice was just above a whisper.

“What?” you wheezed, eyebrows screwed together. No matter how much air you breathed in, it didn’t seem to be enough. Your breaths grew shorter by the second, and the darkness in your vision spread and blocked out the teeter-tottering surroundings, until all you could see was the fading image of a pair of narrowed eyes, dimly illuminated by white dots that bored into you.

Your body couldn’t bear to be upright anymore, and so you collapsed, your head hitting the cold ground. When he spoke for the final time, his voice was muffled as though you were listening from underwater, but nonetheless, his words rang through your head clearly.

“ **y** **ou shouldn’t be here**.”

 

You lurched forward, your chest slamming into your knees as you hastily sat up. Your blanket, long since discarded on the cluttered bedroom floor, wasn’t enough to keep your body from drenching in sweat. You fumbled and thrashed around, breath ragged and loud, until you fought the remaining tangle of sheets off your heated skin.

Cool air came to greet you and you sighed deeply. The pounding in your eardrums slowed with the beat of your heart and the tension in your shoulders faded. Flopping back onto your pillow, you frowned. The bottle of pills situated on your end table was picked up and brought close to your face, angled awkwardly in your hand to be readable in the sliver of moonlight that peeked from your blinds.  _Somni-Ox,_ the bottle read. Blue and white striped caplets filled the bottle almost to the brim. You had only taken two so far, and were already wondering if the investment was worth it.

Last night you had taken it for the first time. You were apprehensive at first, after all, it was a new drug on the market and you always worried about side effects of unfamiliar medication. But your doctor insisted you try it, stating it was the most successful and promising drug on the market for your situation _._ To put it simply, the drug enabled you to dream. You could only recall 3 times in your entire life where you remembered your dreams, and each time they were all in black and white. It wasn’t anything serious. You didn’t _need_ to take the drug. You could continue on with your life with your boring sleep and you’d be fine, but you _wanted_ to dream.

Your friends growing up would recount the fascinating dreams they had in detail and you always felt left out. This drug was supposed to help people like you, by not only helping you remember, but by also allowing you to see your dreams vividly and in color. _In color!_ You were so excited when you awoke after dreaming of a vibrantly green landscape of lush forests and a golden elven castle. But tonight, you were pretty certain you had what people would call a nightmare. It was unpleasant, to say the least, and once again, you felt apprehensive about continuing to take the pills.

Your mouth stretched open into a loud yawn before you returned the bottle to its spot on the end table and pulled the blankets back onto your cold skin. You could think more on it tomorrow, you decided.

Snuggling into your pillow, one last thought entered your head before you completely shut off for the remainder of the night, and you squinted up at the ceiling with pursed lips.

“Did I just dream about an alive-undead-not-zombie in a zombie apocalypse?”

**Author's Note:**

> My bad if there are any major errors. Will go back and edit for any mistakes when I have the time. Hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
